I Will Never Forgive You
by ghostk1ng
Summary: Terra is back and her and BB are together. Raven leaves and Slade finds her. She becomes his apprentice. But only to protect Beast Boy. Will Beast Boy unpluge Raven from Slade or will he let her be his apprentice for ever. (on hold for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Spell**

In the living room of the Titans Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, while Starfire and Robin were talking about who knows what. Then Raven busted through to door. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Guys I found the way to unstone Terra" said Raven.

Beast Boy jumped up and ran over to Raven and said "Really Rae, well what are we waiting for less go unstone Terra!"

Raven walked over to the couch and everyone followed. "Raven whats wrong?" said Beast Boy worried.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy but I can't unstone Terra tonight, I have to do it tomorrow."

Beast Boy stood up shocked "This is about you not liking Terra. Isn't it Raven?"

Raven was shocked at his words and said "I've been looking for that spell all week, I need the energy, I need to sleep, and I haven't slept all week Beast Boy."

Robin then stood up and said "Beast Boy Raven's right she's been working harder than anyone to get Terra back."

"Fine I'm going to bed, good night" said Beast Boy as he walked out the door. The Titans were shocked at Beastboy, but decided to leave him along and let him calm down.

Raven sighed. "I'm going to my room." And with that Raven left the Ops Room ignoring the calls of her friends.

When Raven reached her room, she went to her meditation mirror so she could get her mind off Beastboy.

In Raven's mind, Raven was looking for someone. Out of nowhere Happy popped out and said "Hey Raven, whats up?" said Happy smiling.

Raven looked at Happy and said "Oh hi Happy, nothing. Happy have you seen Knowledge?"

"Oh yea I have Raven, she has been in The Halls of Books all week."

"Thanks Happy, what about the other emotions?"

"Well like I said before Knowledge is in The Halls of Books, Timid is in her mazes, Brave is outside Timid's mazes, Love is somewhere around here, Rage is by the Forbidden Door, and Rude & Sloth are hanging out somewhere."

"Ok thanks Happy, if you need me I'm going to see Knowledge. Bye." Said Raven as she walked away.

"Ok BYE Raven." Screamed Happy.

While in Beast Boy's room. "I can't believe Raven would be so selfish like that." Said Beast Boy ask he throw a book." Wait a minute..." said Beast Boy as he want to pick up the book. "...this is Raven's Book of Azar, what is it doing it my room?"

Back in Raven's mind. As Raven approached the Halls of Books she saw Love. "Hey Love."

"Oh hi Raven, how are you?"

"I'm good, what hall is Knowledge in Love?"

"She's in the third hall."

"Thanks Love, bye."

"Bye Raven."

"Hey Knowledge."

"Hey Raven what brings you to The Halls of Books?"

"I came to see you. I have to ask you something."

"What do you have to ask me?"

"Well today I told Beast Boy I couldn't unstone Terra tonight and he said I'm not doing it because I don't like her and then I got shocked. What does that mean Knowledge?"

"Well Raven you are use to him defending you Raven and Love came here to tell me something..."

"What did she come to tell you Knowledge?"

"She told me you had feelings for Beast Boy. Anyway have you see The Book of Azar?"

"What! I don't have feeling for him. I hate Beastboy. And no I haven't seen it."

"Well could you look for it?"

"Knowledge stop trying to change the subject."

"Fine. Love told me you well in love with Beastboy." Raven was shocked by Knowledge's word and instead of saying anything Raven left her mind.

In Beast Boy's room. "Well I better give Raven her book back, before she goes crazy looking for it." he said as he was walking to Raven's room.

Raven made it just in time in her room because when she got someone was knocking on the door. When she opened the door she saw Beast Boy standing outside her door with a book in his hands. Wait a minute that was not any book it was The Book of Azar. "Hey Raven, I found your book." Said Beast Boy as he handed her the book.

"Where did you find it?"

"Remember yesterday when i took my comics to my room well it turns out I took your book to my room as well and..." He was stopped by Raven. "..And my book was under your comics and you just took the whole stack. Am I right?"

"Yea that's what happen."

"Okay well um good night Beast Boy." Said Raven as she shut her door.

Behind the door Beast Boy sighed and then said "Good night Raven." Even though he was pretty sure Raven couldn't hear him.


	2. Sorry

**So im putting this story on hold. So i wont be updating it. The chapers that i was editing were on my laptop. And my laptop broke. And i cant get on to it sorry.**


End file.
